


Tangled in You

by lilserket



Series: Disney/fairytale!au requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Character Death, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Humor, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Tangled!AU, sad attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Kozume Kenma has lived his life trapped in an attic away from human contact for his mothers selfishness, when a wonder suddenly breaks in and finds him, he finds himself on an adventure filled with pain, laughs and romance.Though, things don't always go as planned.





	Tangled in You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very late on uploading my disney/fairytale!au's but I've been pushing the best I can to work on all of them and updating my main fic regularly, I swear everyone who sent in au requests will get their fics even after October is over.

“I know I don’t have to remind you dear, but you must not leave the safety of the cellar.”

 

“If it’s bad out there...why do you leave?”  Kenma asked, staring at his mother, the only light in the room was a couple lamps, lighting the woman’s face in a eerie manner as she held a frown.  

 

“Because I am strong and healthy, I can protect myself, you are sick, just one inch of sunlight will kill you in a horrible painful death,” she told him, her frown turning into a smile.  “Don’t worry, I’ll bring back toys and supplies for you, maybe another chess board,” she called out as she climbed down the stairs before shutting it closed.

 

The boy sat there, staring where his mother once stood as he got up from his bed, long blond hair trailing around the room.  He kicked around the doll’s his mother would bring back, some fallen chess pieces.  He didn’t care for that, he didn’t care for anything.  He often sat on his bed and wandered why his mother let his hair grow out so long.  Why it was blonde instead of black like hers.  Why whenever he sang it healed the sick and injured.  

 

Kenma jumped hearing a noise from the left of him.  “Shoyou,” he breathed out as the little crow flew onto his shoulder ruffling his feathers.  “Mother’s gone again...I think she locked the door to go down...I don’t understand why I can’t go down stairs…” he let out a defeated sigh, walking over to his boarded up window, placing his thin fingers on the sides trying to pull it off, gasping as he cut his finger open.  He held it close to his chest, feeling the crow move on his shoulder, making a cawing sound.  “I know, I know,” he hissed, taking his hair, wrapping it twice around his finger before taking in a deep breath.

 

He sang and sang, his blonde hair glowing, a comfortable heat wrapping around his finger as the cut healed.  When the song came to an end his hair slowly faded back to the dull blonde.  “Now what,” he muttered, dropping his hands to his side, jumping as a loud crash was heard down below, Shoyou cawing, taking flight to his perch.

 

* * *

 

“It’s got to be here, somewhere,” Kuroo muttered as he walked through a thick forest.  “A witch what can stay young forever, the paintings throughout the years are very convincing,” he spoke to himself as he looked at years of drawings and a map to where the witch was suppose to be living at.

 

It seemed like some crazy story an elder made up when he was a child, but the map had been right so far.  “It’s somewhere..through...AH!” he yelled seeing the clearing ahead.  He rushed towards it, a old cabin coming into view.  A shiver ran through his spine, he was excited, he was so excited.  ‘The story has to be true,’ he thought sneaking up to the cabin, he peeked through the windows, empty, the cabin was empty.  “My lucky day,” he spoke with a grin as he pulled out his sword, sticking it where the doorknob and lock, with his foot on the door, he pulled and pushed until the door gave in with a loud “crash” sound.  Without second thought Kuroo entered the cabin.  

 

It looked normal, nothing too out there, with furniture, books, a normal kitchen.  No, there has to be something.  “Where,” he whispered looking around the floor, his eyebrows knitting together seeing scratch marks on the floor, he raised his gaze to the ceiling noticing a door.  “AH HAH!” he shouted following the string to the wall, he grabbed it, watching the ladder fall to the ground.  A spike of victory running through his veins as he climbed the ladder, he used his sword to break off the lock, shoving the ceiling door open.  

 

“Woah,” Kuroo whispered as he climbed into the pitch dark room.  He moved slowly, hitting some small things on the ground before something caught on on his legs.  Bending down he picked the long strands up.  ‘Is this hair?’ he thought as the lights came on with a soft glow.  “Gahh!” he yelled realizing what he was holding was hair.  

 

“Who are you,” a panicked voice called out, as he jumped from the sudden voice turning around.  His eyes widened seeing a young male, maybe around his own age, sitting on a bed curled up.  That was his hair, he realized.  “Who am I?  Who are you! Why are you up here, why are the windows closed off? Why was there a lock on the door!?”  Kuroo yelled pointing towards the window and door.

 

The male shifted looking around the room.  “Mother keeps me up here to keep me safe,” he told biting his lips.  

 

“More like lock you up here to neglect you...have you even been outside?  Or cut your hair?!”

 

“No...mother says it’s dangerous for me to go outside, and if I cut my hair, I lose my healing powers.”

 

Kuroo knitted his eyebrows together.  Was he the witch then?  “There’s supposed to be a witch what lives here...are you...the witch?”

 

“Witch?”

 

“There’s been a woman who comes into the kingdom and she’s never aged.”

 

“Mother holds my hair while I sing, it cures her sickness and brings her back to health,” the boy explained blinking.  “Are you from the outside?”

 

“Well...uh..yeah?  You’ve really never been outside?”

 

“Mother won’t let me go.”

 

Kuroo frowned as he looked around the room, there were random toys and dolls on the floor with wooden games.  “She’s not here now...you can come with me, you can see the world.”

 

“But it’s dangerous.”

 

“I’m still alive.”

 

The male stared at him before raising from the bed.  “Kozume….Kenma...just Kenma though,” Kenma introduced himself as his crow flew down onto his shoulder.  “This is...Shoyou.”

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo smiled looking at the bird before going to the ladder.  “I’ll climb down first and catch you just incase you fall,” he told him before venturing down the ladder, jumping from the last three steps.  “Okay, your turn!”

 

Kenma frowned, the crow on his shoulder cawing as it flew down the opening.  If Shoyou wanted out, then he suppose it was safe for him too.  He turned around, slowly moving his way down the ladder, his way to long blond hair following behind him.  He climbed, looking down at the lightly lit house, the stranger helping him down, Shoyou landing on his shoulder again.  This was the first time he had ever seen the cabin.  He looked around, touching the couch and the daytables.

 

“You really have never been downstairs?”

 

“No.”

 

Kuroo let out a breath, watching the male move around the cabin, blond hair trailing behind him.  “We should find someone who can pull all the hair up,” he spoke moving to the door.  “Do you have shoes?”

 

“No.”

 

“Of course not, well...we’ll just be careful,” he told him as he opened the door, bright light shining into the room.  He heard a strangled gasp from Kenma as he turned to look, seeing his eyes closed tight.  

 

“It hurts my eyes,” Kenma cried out keeping his eyes closed, he heard shuffling and then a ripping noise.  “Do you trust me?” he heard Kuroo ask, something in him told him he could.  “Yes,” he answered as a cloth was tied around his head, blocking his eyes sight.  He felt a large hand take his, leading him towards the door. Shoyou still perched on his shoulder.  He flinched feeling the grass beneath his feet.  “What about Mother?” he asked walking close behind his...savior? 

 

“If she comes for you...then I will protect you.”

 

“But you don’t know me…”

 

“But I know you have been trapped in a cellar all your life, and I want…”  Kuroo’s voice traveled off looking back at the blindfolded male.  “I think you deserve to be free, if you have this power then you should use it for good, and not let one person keep it for their own gain,” he told him leading him into the woods, pulling him closer as the crow. Shoyou.  Made a cawing noise.  “You know...I never thought I’d be breaking out a witch...I originally intended to go there and steal like a spell book.”

 

“I’m not a witch though.”

 

“Alright you’re a healer being held captive.”

 

Kenma snorted, squeezing Kuroo’s hand hard.  “And you?  Are you my knight now?  A healer and a knight?”

 

“I am...and when we meet up with some friends, we’ll have an archer and a thief,”  Kuroo grinned, holding the male up when he tripped over a vine.  “Careful.”

 

* * *

 

Kuroo thinks he could fall in love with Kenma, the ways his eyes lit up and mouth parted when he took off the blindfold at night looking up at the moon and the stars.  “Have you ever seen them before?” he asked a soft smile on his face.

 

“Only in picture books Mother brought me,” Kenma told him his eyes looking at every star.  He felt the older male press behind him, bending down as an arm pointed out in front of him.  “Do you see those stars in the shape of a spoon?” he heard him ask, his breath tickling his neck before adding “That’s the little dipper….over there is the big dipper.”  

 

They sat their, Kuroo pointing out the star constellations, watching a shooting star go across the sky.  He turned, looking at the younger male next to him, noticing the small smile on his face, Shoyou nestled in his lap asleep.  “You should sleep, we have a journey ahead of us tomorrow,” he told him before laying down.

 

“It’s just so...amazing,” Kenma breathed out moving the crow from his lap down beside him.

 

“You’ll see it again tomorrow.”

 

“What if Mother comes for me though.”

 

“I told you, you’re never going to be locked up and alone again.”

 

* * *

 

The walk was quiet as Kuroo concentrated on helping the blindfolded male over some fallen trees, the crow cawing above them.  “It’s just a little further,” he told him helping him down.  He moved to turn around but tree branches stopped him.  He heard Kenma open his mouth, covering it.  “We’re surrounded,” he whispered, eyes sharp, looking around, he needed to protect him.  

 

He shoved the male down as an ax was thrown, being logged into the tree, yelling coming from all directions.  He shoved Kenma straight into the ground, pulling his sword, slashing one guy’s throat, blood splattering onto the ground.  Wind blew past him and the group of thieves, blood dripping off his sword.  He stepped away from Kenma as the thieves charged at him, he moved and danced around them, blood pouring onto the ground as he disarmed and stabbed them in the stomach, chest and sometimes head.  “Annoying,” Kuroo muttered not noticing the one behind him raising his sword, before he could bring it down an arrow shot through his head, the thief dropping to the ground.  “Hmm,” he hummed turning around to look at the dead man at his feet.

 

“And here I thought the great Kuroo Tetsurou could kill any enemies that come at him.”

 

“Akaashi Keiji, I’m guessing Bokuto isn’t too far behind,” Kuroo grinned watching the archer drop from the tree, just as the thief popped out from behind the tree.

 

“Kuroo!”

 

“Bokuto!”

 

Kenma frowned raising himself from the ground, hearing the new voices.  They seemed to be friendly.  “Kuroo…” he called out blind to where he was, trying to find someone or something to hold onto.  He felt a gentle hand take his, causing him to jump slightly.  

 

“Kuroo, who is this?” the first voice to speak, asked as he held onto his hand tighter. 

 

“The witch!”

 

“I’m not a witch.”

 

“You found the witch!”  the loud voice yelled as he suddenly felt another hand on him and moving his hair.  “Why so much hair?  Why the blindfold?  Is it so you can’t curse us?”

 

“Calm down Bo, he’s been locked in a cellar all his life, and that crow in the tree, Shoyou, is looking like he’s ready to peck your eyes out,” Kuroo pointed out, swatting both their hands from the male, grabbing onto his wrists.  “He says his hair is magical or something, heals them,  I haven’t seen it for myself yet,” he explained Bokuto’s mouth dropping as he dropped the hair from his hands, the other looking unphased.  

 

“Why is your hair so long?  Are you blind?”

 

“He’s not blind Bokuto, his eyes are sensitive to the light from living in the dark.”

 

“If I cut my hair, my magic disappears,”  Kenma spoke up, pressing closer to his savior, feeling him pull him to his chest, was that a sense of protectiveness?  His heart skipped a beat, he didn’t know if he wanted to pull away or move closer.

 

“Where are you taking him?” the calm one spoke.

 

“Back to the kingdom, I’m sure his powers could be used for good, and even so he needs to live a life out of the dark.”

 

Akaashi frowned, crossing his arms.  “And where will he live?”

 

There was a pause.  He was right, where was he going to live.

 

“With me, I have room, and I’ve always asked others to live with me…”

 

“You’re a criminal Kuroo.”

 

“Akaashi!”

 

Kenma’s mind skidded to a stop, pulling away from the male.  “A criminal?” he asked feeling someone turn his head so he was facing Kuroo.  “What does he mean by criminal?”

 

“It’s not like that!  Akaashi’s being a shit to me, you can’t even see his shitty smirk!”  Kuroo whined tossing his hands into the air.  “I work for the kingdom, as do Akaashi and Bokuto, we’re all...just...are jobs aren’t normal.”

 

“Don’t forget to tell him how much money you’re getting to turn in the witch.”

 

“You’re using me as easy money!”  the blindfolded male yelled stepping back, his legs hitting the back of the fallen tree, making him yelp, falling back, a strong hand catching and pulling him back up.  

 

“No!”  Kuroo shouted frantically sending glares towards his friends.  “I was, but seeing how awful you were treated, I don’t want that for you, but I can provide that you have a better life, I can explain it to the King, explain your situation, you’re not going to be some animal to be shown off,” he told him, walking up, hands clasping his face, staring at the blindfold.  “I never want you to be locked up again,” he whispered, brushing the bottom of the fabric covering his eyes.

 

“If you two are done, I would like to find a place to make camp as the sun is setting,” Akaashi interrupted staring up at the sky, feeling the small tension between the two males, from his doing.  

 

Kenma let the older take his hand again, pulling him in another unknown direction.  The loud one was talking to the calm one, realizing he was teasing them both hard, but it itched inside him, what if Kuroo was just wanting to make money off of him?  What if that was all he was to him.  How would a kingdom react to a human with magical hair.  He’s a freak.  

 

“You’re not a freak,” one of the new voice spoke out suddenly.  He jumped not expecting the sudden voice beside him, none the less, one that read his mind.  He felt Kuroo squeeze his hand, bringing his attention to him.

 

“Bokuto, isn’t exactly normal either, he’s really good at seeing through people...you’ll know what I mean at night when you see him...and yes, his eyes are always wide,” Kuroo explained hearing Bokuto’s unhappy noise as they followed Akaashi through the woods until they were able to make camp.

 

Kenma felt a hand tug at the cloth covering his eyes, loosening it until it dropped around his neck.  Hesitantly he opened up his eyes, blinking until everything came into focus under the night sky, the first person he saw was a guy with short curly hair and sharp grey eyes.  He had a bow and arrow sitting on the ground next to him.  He stiffened when they made eye contact, but the small gentle smile made him relax his shoulders, was that the same guy what made his anxiety flare?  His eyes shifted catching on wide gold ones what seem to shine in the light.  Kuroo was right, it was as if the male was staring straight through him with his uncomfortably wide eyes.

 

“Can you REALLY heal with your long hair?” Bokuto asked his eyes nearly sparkling as the younger nodded.  “Akaashi, I need to borrow one of your arrows!” the thief gasped out, the archer giving a scowl picking up his arrow only to slice open his own palm.  “Akaashi! I wanted to do it!”

 

“You would have done something more extreme,” Akaashi’s eyebrow twitched as blood dropped out of his palm, he moved closer to Kenma, watching as the male scooted closer to Kuroo.  “Do I just hold the hair?” he asked, a small nod was his answer as he picked up a small handful of hair, noticing the pink tint on the other’s cheeks.

 

“I just have to sing…” Kenma explained quietly looking towards Kuroo then the other two, who looked more eager.  He closed his eyes sucking in a breath before singing quietly, his blond hair lighting around them as he did.  He could hear Akaashi gasp, as his hair glowed in his hand, warmth spreading through him as the cut healed till nothing was there.  He opened his eyes as he ended the song, silence between the four.

 

“That’s amazing,” Kuroo breathed out, mindlessly tucking in some hair behind the blond’s ear, an even redder face greeted his causing him to realize what he had just done, a flushed tent now appearing on his own face.  “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

 

The blond shook his head sharply his hair falling back around his face, hiding beneath it.  “It’s fine.”

 

“God, Kuroo, stop trying to flirt with someone who probably doesn’t even know what basic feelings are,”  Bokuto laughed kicking his foot out to hit the other.  

 

“I wasn’t flirting!”

 

“You were! You do that when you’re trying to flirt with someone you have interest in!”

 

“Shut up!” Kuroo hissed kicking his own foot out to hit Bokuto’s, turning into a wrestling match between the two.

 

Kenma blinked under his hair, his heart beating fast in his chest.  Flirting?  Did Kuroo have...feelings?  But it’s only been two days, it’s impossible.  “Kenma,” a gentle voice called out shaking him from his mind as he looked up at archer who was digging through his bag.

 

“I have some thin rope I use to tie the head of my arrows to keep them sturdy...I...may I braid your hair?”  Akaashi asked, his hands holding two handfuls of hair.  “I don’t want you to get hurt, if we run into more thieves, or worse, they can grab your hair and hurt you,” he explained looking back towards the male.

 

“Just...leave my bangs alone...I don’t like having a wide view, it makes me anxious…” he saw the other’s eyes sparkle as he started to slowly braid his long dragging hair.

 

There was silence between them as Kuroo and Bokuto wrestled around on the ground, testing each other’s strengths.  “Umm,” Kenma heard the other start.  “You’ve really never been outside before?” Kenma sat there looking at the ground, he placed his hand in the grass.  “I’ve never been outside before...I’ve never seen the outside world either, mother kept telling me that it was too dangerous, that the only place that was safe was at home in the attic, so no one could find me,” he told him tracing a finger through the grass, as silence fell again.  “But...I’m not afraid of being outside...because I know I have protection,” he added looking up towards Kuroo noticing him and Bokuto looking back at him, legs tangled together.  “I don’t want to go back there, I want to see what else there is...what I’ve been hidden from.”

 

“Well...you’re outside now...you don’t have to go back ever...nor would I...or Kuroo, would want you to go back.”

 

“What you said earlier...about money…”

 

“We’re mercenaries Kenma...people hire us to do their dirty deed, sometimes it involves murder, sometimes it involves with stealing, Kuroo’s job...our job...was to find if there was a real witch or not because of a woman who has been young for many years now, as the story is told.”

 

“Why is the witch being sought out.”

 

Kenma turned his head looking at Akaashi, he was being hesitant to speak, he turned looking at Bokuto than Kuroo.  “Why is the witch being sought out, Kuroo,” his eyes narrowing.

 

Kuroo frowned, untangling himself from Bokuto, feeling all eyes on him.  “If there was proof of a witches existence, we were to report it back to the kingdom, and from there they would give us our money and then a new job...to kill the witch,” he fidgeted with his hands, the younger’s expression was hard to read.  

 

“Are witches illegal?  I mean, I’m technically a witch right?  Won’t they kill me?”

 

“No! You can’t do magic to harm...at least you haven’t shown us you can, you will just have to prove yourself to the king and the council, your power would be useful in the hospitals, please, Kenma, I swear you’ll be safe, if not safer in the kingdom than anywhere else,” the mercenary spoke frantically, crawling over to the blond, grabbing his hands tightly.  “I-I know I just met you, and all but I really want to get to know you more, find out what you like, what makes you happy, what makes you smile, I want to be the one what gives you the life you deserve,” the words poured from his mouth ignoring his friend’s gaping mouths.

 

“And the money, what you’ll still receive from bringing me there anyways?”

 

“I’ll turn it down.”

 

“Kuroo!  We need that money for supplies and food!” Bokuto yelled out earning a hard glare from his boyfriend who was carefully putting Kenma’s hair into braids and a bun, keeping up off the ground. 

 

“We don’t need the money, we can take another job,” Akaashi pressed, pulling a red ribbon from his bag, wrapping it around the braided bun on the blond’s head tying it for extra support.  

 

Kenma frowned, he closed his eyes taking in a deep breath.  “Take the money, I’m going with you all there anyways,” he muttered looking up at the night sky, he could run, but he might run into trouble, he couldn’t see in the sunlight, his eyes weren’t used to it.  “I’m tired.”

 

“Yeah,” Kuroo breathed out shaking his head.  “Let’s go to sleep, we have to continue on tomorrow,” he added, looking towards his friends who silently agreed.  He watched Kenma lay down, he laid down awkwardly beside him, gazing up at the night sky as the other two moved to the other side, snuggling against each other.  

 

“I want…” he heard Kenma whisper causing him to turn his head.  

 

“I want to learn more about you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can still request a disney!au/fairytale!au the only rule is the ship must have Kenma in it. (and tell me if smut and angst is allowed to be written)
> 
> I have already:  
> Beauty and The Beast (toraken)  
> Little Mermaid (kuroken)  
> Fox and the Hound (kuroken)
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


End file.
